


【all羡】水行渊

by abb



Category: all羡 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, all羡, 双璧羡, 曦羡
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abb/pseuds/abb
Summary: 乌黑细滑的发丝，飘浮在清澈透光的淡粉色水液中，粉色甜腻水中飘着这样一副浪荡成熟又青涩纯洁的身躯，既和谐又令人血脉偾张，即使是圣人也会忍不住如狼似虎地扑上去品尝猎物吧。
Relationships: 爱情 - Relationship
Kudos: 269





	【all羡】水行渊

**Author's Note:**

> all羡文  
> 本章车车  
> 随缘更  
> 奇葩play  
> 前文有预警  
> 记得避雷  
> 本章无sxplay

魏无羡不断地被水行渊往下拉，不知道里水面多远了，就算松开魏无羡，他也游不回去了...

魏无羡闭上眼，心想，这一生虽没有扬名立万，倒也是事事顺遂，逍遥快活，唯一遗憾就是没有撩够蓝氏双璧吧。

水行渊好似对他的装死不感兴趣，居然把他的靴子脱了，顺着裤腿，沿着雪白细滑肌肤往上缠绕，触感好似湿热舌头，时粗时细，低端还有小嘴，最变态的是有几股触手的嘴里还有尖利牙齿，把他的双腿掰开成一个羞耻姿势，裤子被撕裂成碎片，触手轻轻撕咬舔吻雪白躯体，从衣领而入的触手含住被水泡肿的粉嫩奶头。

“呜！”魏无羡受不了不停揩油的水行渊，睁眼发现湖水竟变为一片粉红。

张嘴便“呼噜呼噜”喝了几大口水。

实在喝不下，被呛得直翻白眼，像是贫水的鱼模样挣扎，扑腾出大片水泡水花。

水行渊仿佛幸灾乐祸，对魏无羡呛水的脆弱反应极其受用，整个触手都在颤抖绞紧甩动的腿脚。

直到魏无羡的挣扎反应越来越大，面目苍白，乌黑墨发全散，痉挛着翻起白眼，全然一副被玩坏的模样，水行渊才仿佛被取悦了般，慢悠悠地把触手插入魏无羡嘴里，把魏无羡的嘴撑到极致。

触手在魏无羡嘴中勾起小舌纠缠，大力吮吸香甜津液，胡作非为，在魏无羡又哭又闹，发出可怜可爱的小动物的悲鸣时往里传送了空气，魏无羡感觉眼前白光慢慢消退了，可怕的窒息感也缓和了许多，他的胸膛不停的起伏，从口中触手汲取着氧气，慢慢温和的湖水让他的表情逐渐放松，方才极度惊慌，仿佛全身炸起了毛一样的小心脏也被慢慢顺着毛抚慰好。

魏无羡目光涣散，迷瞪着眼，仿若婴孩吮吸母乳模样，粉嫩唇瓣一撅一撅吮吸乌紫触手，触手顶端沁出的汁液喝了后魏无羡便感觉到轻飘飘的，热乎乎的汁液从口腔而入，顺食道而下，使整个肠道都热乎乎暖融融的，仿佛一团能带来快感的火。

“呜......”触手缓缓抽动 仿佛口交一样下流事让魏无羡的泪水直流，融入到粉红色的湖水中。

下腹微紧，一股热流直往小腹去，身下一根直愣愣竖起来。

魏无羡知道落入淫秽妖物不是死无葬身之地就是被吸食精气，他深知贞洁不保，他也不是扭扭捏捏的人，与其奋力挣扎吃苦头，还不让配合着舒舒服服，至少死前不是个处，这还是魏无羡看春宫图得出的道理。

魏无羡迫使自己放松的身体蜷起，做出防卫姿态，却又被触手缠绕着四肢拉开，做出四肢大张，直直朝上的姿势，魏无羡蹙眉，舔弄嘴里的触手，水行渊对漂亮小郎君的配合很受用，紧箍着他的触手微松，魏无羡终于没有那么难过了。

渐渐，粉红色的湖水变淡，魏无羡这才发现自己飘在一片亮晶晶的淡粉淫水中，朝哪边看过去都望不到边，仿佛无限的空间。

魏无羡吞吐触手，嘴里不断漏出气泡，并着腿用软乎乎的小白屁股前后摆动着蹭着触手。

触手则挑逗着他，在他的肚脐周围画圈，在被吸舔的奶缝中抽插，仿佛淫技娴熟的老枪手。

在魏无羡的肚脐周围画圈按压，爽地呜呜直叫，肉穴直流水。

触手慢慢地在会阴舔砥，轻咬。

粗硕的紫黑大触手抵上肉口，小肉口被烫得微微收缩，又被巨大狰狞龟头揉开狠狠破开，而会阴处也微微刺痛。

“咕噜咕噜呜——”小口猝不及防传来撕裂般的疼痛令魏无羡想要哀嚎，吐出触手却被湖水灌入口鼻。

触手一刻也不容缓，势如破竹地给这个雏儿开苞，初经人事湿滑软糯的肠道还嫩的很，承受不住般瑟瑟发抖，又似恳求似讨好般绞紧，又被接下来疾风暴雨的抽插捣弄地一塌糊涂。

雪白的小屁股被缠出红痕，湿红细长股缝间流出的水液也融入水中，全身已经被蹂躏的不堪入目，还没开苞之前，稚嫩的身躯就已经仿佛被许多男人欺辱过了，没有一块好肉。

魏无羡含住粗绿触手，面上潮红一片，眼尾绯红，一脸淫态，若是来了一位修士，定分不清究竟水行渊是吸人精气的妖物还是魏无羡是勾人魂魄的妖精了。肉穴被触手凶狠肏弄，红肿外翻，敏感淫荡的骚点被粗硬凹凸不平的龟头来回刮蹭，不少水液被带进又带出，每次顶到肿胀骚点，魏无羡都呜呜嘤嘤缠紧体内之物。

魏无羡虽然阅春宫无数，却令人不可置信的是个小姑娘手的没摸过的雏儿，他虽嘴上说着身经百战什么的，可是对性事什么的，可谓没有一点羞耻心，初经人事，竟被个怪物开了苞。

他从未想过，做这事竟如此舒服，让人欲罢不能，滚圆软弹的小屁股被鞭挞揉按出许多青青紫紫的情痕。

“呜嗯。——”魏无羡纤细躯体随身下抽插不断弹动，被撕咬吮吸至胀大一两倍的奶尖也被揪住玩弄不放，直钻奶孔的危险刺激快感，又让魏无羡不由自主的兴奋颤抖，下腹微收，温热液体从肠道流出的感觉也越发明显。

“嗯，嗯，呜——”娇软小肚皮被坚硬滚烫的非人阳物顶出柔软形状，还有触手配合着插弄按揉肚皮，微硬敏感点被迫与阳物接触，被狠狠撞上后，还要被示威模样用弹动青筋擦过。

即使哼哼唧唧着紧蹙着眉，紧闭着眼，也掩不住魏无羡满脸的春色，乱摆头部也缓解不了身下过于承受不住的快感。

乌黑细滑的发丝，飘浮在清澈透光的淡粉色水液中，粉色甜腻水中飘着这样一副浪荡成熟又青涩纯洁的身躯，既和谐又令人血脉偾张，即使是圣人也会忍不住如狼似虎地扑上去品尝猎物吧。

魏无羡整个身体如白玉一般，却又在牛奶肌下泛着少年独有的水蜜桃样甜腻温柔的粉色，如今染了情欲更是好看的不行，那份独他一份的妍丽的白里透红的肌肤，早已在抽插宠爱中被肏弄中发酵成玫瑰汁儿色。

虚虚垂下小扇子模样的眼睫，细密的小气泡附上，有时肏弄的幅度大了，魏无羡便呜呜咽咽从喉咙处发出娇吟，小气泡也随着娇躯的抖动散去，又重新附上，淡薄眼皮妍丽一片直红到粉腮。

就着四肢被缚，小腿大腿把折叠绑在一起这个羞耻姿势肏了许久，藤蔓依旧自顾自得时快时慢的抽插。

魏无羡想泄好几次了，每当他浪吟逐渐高昂，藤蔓便慢下来，接着用细细的小藤蔓插入令魏无羡爽痛不已的小孔，堵回了跃跃欲出的白精，在被插的一鼓一鼓的肚皮里滞留，使小肚皮又大了一圈。

粉色水中漂浮着许多细小的金光闪闪的小碎片，魏无羡眯眼朝上看，光线穿过水面而来，照得这粉红色闪闪发光的水胜似仙水，但魏无羡却要对粉色有阴影了。

内里软肉被鞭挞许久，栗子大小微硬的那一小块地方被反复刺挠，每一次，魏无羡弹动的身体都会跟着颤动，那一根也会流出更多水来。

藤蔓被魏无羡的双腿折起分开到最大，让柔软臀肉朝上，柔软嫣红小洞也自发出现，从里面延伸出出粗长紫黑的胀大藤蔓，与雪臀粉穴反差简直太大。

那物一刻不停的急于埋入温柔乡，抽出湿热福地时又搅出气泡，魏无羡被捣得直反胃。

魏无羡被摆弄了许久，藤蔓却似一直玩不够他一样折腾他，藤蔓在他的体内不停胀大，时而突出凹凸不平的小圆点，时而伸出微硬倒钩。

全身上下敏感点都被掌握，任由不安好心的妖孽支配。

魏无羡从来没有感到这样爽快过，死党给他自慰也远没有真正的这种性事来的痛快，像过电又像火燎一样快速激烈的燃烧他的意志，偏偏阴茎被堵，怎么也释放不了。

不知过了多久，藤蔓好像已经放过了他，水声哗啦啦在耳边响起，一只玉白纤长好看的手将他从水中拖出。

他嘴中咕噜噜冒出气泡“——。”


End file.
